My Weakness is Sam Carter
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Les pensées tourmentées de Jack O'Neill lors d'une soirée dans un bar après une dure journée de travail  Préquelle de Ses lèvres  .


**My weakness is Sam Carter**

**Genre :** Romance

**Saison :** aucune en particulier

**Disclaimer :** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de ses créateurs et producteurs. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans un but de divertissement sans intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

**Résumé :** Les pensées tourmentées de Jack O'Neill lors d'une soirée dans un bar après une dure journée de travail (Préquelle de _Ses lèvres_).

**Note :** Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un prompt du CPAF sur la citation d'une chanson : "Je te regarde avec insistance

Tu me fixes de la même manière

A l'intérieur de notre univers clos

Jouant à un jeu si évident

Mais nous prétendons encore

Que notre ivresse était raisonnable"

Je remercie Carbo Queen pour ses conseils et corrections.

Cette mission a été particulièrement éprouvante. L'ardeur des goa'ulds ces derniers temps est telle que les équipes SG ne manquent pas de travail. Malheureusement pour nous, étant SG1, nous récupérons toutes les missions les plus difficiles. C'est la rançon de la gloire... j'imagine. Cela fait donc presque une semaine que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, préférant dormir à la base entre deux missions. C'est le cas pour le reste de l'équipe aussi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La maison est toujours plongée dans le silence à mon arrivée. Sarah n'est plus là pour m'accueillir avec un baiser, mon fils n'est plus là pour me sauter dans les bras lorsque je rentre de la base. Je suis seul. Comme d'habitude, je regarde la décoration spartiate en me disant que je devrais la rajeunir un peu, je regarde les murs rendus gris par le temps en me disant qu'un coup de peinture ne leur ferait pas de mal, mais je ne le fais jamais. Alors j'allume la télévision ou la radio pour briser le silence des lieux et vais me chercher une bière dans le frigidaire. C'est comme ça presque à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi. Je m'y était fait mais là je n'y arrive plus, cette solitude commence à me peser plus que tout. Surtout lorsque je sais que l'objet de mes désirs, ma cruelle faiblesse est à portée de ma main mais pourtant si loin.

Mais ce soir l'ambiance froide de l'enceinte de béton de la base m'écrase autant que la solitude de mes propres murs.

— Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir ? Histoire de se détendre un peu avant la prochaine mission ? ai-je demandé à mon équipe alors que nous finissions notre visite médicale à l'infirmerie.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous changera un peu de la base, répondit Daniel.

— Teal'c ?

— Vous savez que je ne bois pas d'alcool, O'Neill.

— Ça ne vous empêche pas de venir, vous pourrez toujours prendre un soda.

— Dans ce cas je viens avec plaisir, conclut le jaffa.

— Et vous Carter ? ai-je insisté.

— Et bien si tout le monde y va, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, dit-elle, faussement embêtée.

Il est 21h lorsque nous arrivons dans le bar irlandais dont je suis devenu familier. La salle est bien remplie malgré l'heure. Carter, Daniel et moi prenons une bière tandis que Teal'c opte pour un coca... le premier verre d'une longue série. Nous nous installons au bar étant donné que toutes les tables sont prises ; de la musique irlandaise traditionnelle raisonne dans le pub. Cette musique, c'est comme un souffle de liberté, elle vous donne envie de taper du pied en rythme et de danser. Rien qu'à l'entendre mon cœur en est déjà réchauffé.

Quant à celui de Daniel, c'est l'alcool qui le réchauffe, il n'a pas fini sa première bière qu'il est déjà saoul. L'alcool, chez lui, c'est comme une potion magique, cela accentue ses traits de caractère. Il aime tout être vivant, même les plantes et les animaux, parle vite et se pose des questions métaphysiques.

En comparaison, Teal'c parait s'ennuyer, en tout cas il est silencieux et observe ce qu'il se passe autour de lui avec perplexité. Les gens dansent, s'embrassent, rient fort, parlent fort et boivent beaucoup. Cet homme m'étonnera toujours, malgré ses propres valeurs il fait preuve d'une grande tolérance et tente de tout son coeur de s'intégrer dans une société en mal de repère et en mal de ces valeurs auxquelles il tient.

Et Carter, je la regarde souvent comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde, avec tellement d'insistance que parfois j'ai l'impression que cela se voit. Je sais qu'elle sent ce regard que je porte sur elle mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle a raison, parce que moi je serais bien incapable de résister à la faiblesse qu'elle a immiscé en moi si elle choisissait un jour de me succomber. Alors voilà, je me contente de la regarder, de scruter la moindre partie de son visage, la moindre partie de son corps, le moindre bout de peau que ses vêtements auraient laissé découvert. Je fixe ses lèvres si roses, si douces, qu'il m'est interdit de goûter. J'admire sa peau blanche, diaphane et délicate, sans défaut, à part une légère ride qui commence à se dessiner sur son front, entre ses deux yeux, à cause de la contrariété qui alourdit ses épaules tous les jours. Je contemple ses iris bleus jusqu'à en examiner les motifs qui s'y dessinent et le noir profond de ses pupilles. Je ne me lasse pas de ce spectacle que j'ai l'occasion de voir et de revoir à chaque briefing.

Elle a sauvé mon âme, elle a tout changé chez moi. Elle m'a donné la force de vivre sans mon fils, elle m'a permis d'écarter de mes pensées mon ancienne vie avec Sarah. Pourtant, cette ébauche de relation, ces sentiments que j'ai pour elle me laissent un goût amer. C'est un amour douloureux qui ne laisse pas de place au bonheur. S'aimer sans le vivre, c'est comme contempler un tableau sans pouvoir le toucher, sans pouvoir sentir les craquelures de la peinture sous ses doigts, alors qu'on en a tellement envie. C'est terriblement frustrant. Et je résiste tant bien que mal à cette frustration, cette faiblesse qui me ronge tous les jours. Mais il arrive toujours un moment où l'on doit montrer ses faiblesses, quand les secrets ne peuvent plus rester cachés, quand la solitude ne peut plus être niée, quand la douleur ne peut plus être ignorée. Et parfois on se sent tellement isolé qu'une faiblesse que l'on pensait dépassée devient trop forte pour que l'on y résiste.

Le temps passe, l'alcool me monte à la tête et ma fascination pour cet être magnifique ne fait qu'augmenter. Assis au bar, je la vois danser dans les bras de Daniel qui parvient à peine à tenir debout. Elle rit de bon coeur, elle semble apaisée pour quelques heures. Alors malgré tout, je souris à ce spectacle, je souris de la voir si heureuse.

Il est 2h du matin et le pub commence à se vider. Teal'c entreprend de raccompagner Daniel chez lui, tandis que je m'assois en face de Carter qui a fini par trouver une place dans un box au fond de la salle. Nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, une heure, peut-être plus. Le bar est presque vide désormais. Et dans le semi-silence revenu dans les lieux, je l'entends rire aux éclats à l'une de mes blagues stupides et à peine drôles. Mon coeur s'arrête de battre pendant quelques secondes. Je la regarde alors avec insistance, elle me fixe avec de la même manière, elle me sourit, légèrement enjouée. Les quelques gens autours, la musique, les murs ont disparu. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Je l'embrasse tant sa bouche me fait envie. Elle ne me repousse pas, elle se laisse faire. Ce n'est pas un baiser animal. Nos chairs s'effleurent subtilement, et tendrement je lui mordille la lèvre supérieure. Dans l'ivresse du moment, tout cela me parait raisonnable. Pendant un instant elle se laisse enivrer autant que moi. Mais soudain elle m'arrête, elle sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose... pour nous deux. Elle ne dit rien, elle se lève, m'adresse un dernier sourire, un sourire triste et désolé, puis part. Juste comme ça.

FIN.


End file.
